Deduplicated data systems are often able to reduce the amount of space required to store files by recognizing redundant data patterns. For example, a deduplicated data system may reduce the amount of space required to store similar files by dividing the files into data segments and storing only unique data segments. In this example, each deduplicated file may simply consist of a list of data segments that make up the file.
Unfortunately, while conventional deduplicated data systems may reduce the space required to store files, these deduplicated data systems may also reduce storage reliability. For example, if one hundred files each reference a single unique data segment, the loss and/or corruption of the single data segment within the deduplicated data system may result in the loss and/or corruption of all one hundred files.
Furthermore, attempts to repair a corrupted data segment may impose an administrative burden and may be computationally expensive. For example, requiring an administrator to locate and provide an intact duplicate copy of the data stored by the deduplication system to allow the deduplication system to reprocess the data and replace the corrupted data segment may involve large copy, transfer, and data processing operations, as well as taking up the administrator's time and introducing possibilities for confusion, uncertainty, and human error.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for repairing corrupted data segments in deduplicated data systems.